


Lawsuit

by CarolAndNella (orphan_account)



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Adommy - Fandom, Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Adommy Lambliff, Adommy fanfic, Hotel Sex, M/M, Romance, adommy fic, glam nation tour, hot adam lambert, hot adommy, hot tommy ratliff, sexy adam lambert, sexy tommy and adam, sexy tommy ratliff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-30 07:43:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1015954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/CarolAndNella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Discontinued; please go to CarolAndNella's AO3's account for more finished works to read.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Roomies

_Tommy was yanked forward, sweet breath tickling his face and warm arms wrapping around him, slender hands roaming his back and sides. Tommy grunted, giving his companion's chin a grateful nudge with his nose. "I love you too, babe." He mumbled, feeling a small tug of self consciousness, along with a flower of happiness budding in his chest. Good. Good good. Life was pretty good. Tommy smiled, looking down at his hands as his charge pressed soft kisses on his cheek, tracing a small circle shape around his collar bone. Yes. Very good._

* * *

Life sucked. Single and almost fricking 30 years old, Tommy stood behind the band's van, staring at the heap of broken wood and wires that used to be one of his guitars. "Damn kids," Monte and Isaac meandered around with the rest of the crew while Adam and a manager spoke on the phone, discussing the vandalism incident. The tires on the van were flat, one of the drumsets were scattered across the parking lot and the dancers were a little ways off, some still trembling with unease. Tommy rubbed his temples, his head ache pounding against his skull.  
"Hey, Tommy," Adam beckoned Tommy, making him glance up. "The mangers all suggest we head on over to the hotel," Adam said, his tone weary, then he brightened a little, "We're roomies."  
Great. Reluctantly, Tommy nodded, getting up from the van's bumper and falling in step with Adam. The crew followed, splitting up as the hotel came into view. Tommy followed Adam up inside the hotel, greeted with the stuffy warmth of the lobby. Shambling along, not making any comment, Tommy followed Adam to the elevator, vaguely aware of the ding-dong-ding it made. Adam pulled Tommy in, pressing the number 24 button.

Tommy frowned, "Why are we roomates?" He asked, not friendly nor annoyed. He would have asked _why did the managers room me with you,_ but that was a lot of words. Adam shrugged, looking equally as puzzled as Tommy felt. "I dunno," Adam's voice rose in a high pitched tone, "Weird room policies I guess." Adam didn't seemed bothered, but Tommy began to miss his band mates. He didn't usually get paired up with Adam. It made things weird, for Tommy at least. He was pretty sure Adam thought so too but he was to big of a softie to say so. The elevator doors slid open and Adam lead the way out, flashing a friendly grin at Tommy. Tommy smiled back, looking down briefly out of habit. _There wasn't any guitar to hide behind._ "So what happened?" Tommy asked, deciding to make conversation. Adam rounded a corner in the hall, bringing Tommy to room B-16. "A gang of like, three guys found their way passed the guards, while we were busy at the concert site," Adam said, his demeanor shadowing. "The investigators think they were anti-homosexuals or something."  
A stab of anger toward the culprits burned in Tommy's chest, mingled with the cold lace of sympathy for Adam and the rest of the crew. "A bunch of douche-bags." Tommy decided dryly, bringing back a small glow of amusement on Adam's face. Tommy grinned, shouldering passed Adam, brushing by to peer into their room.

It was nice, with a roomy loving room, a big window over looking the rest of California, and a promising kitchen. Tommy assumed that the short hall off to one side was where the bathroom and bedrooms were. Adam nudged Tommy forward, following him as he lead the way in. Tommy slumped onto the sofa, twisting around to take a remote that was stabbing him in the ass, and inspected the buttons. Behind him Adam was calling the crew, asking about the luggage. Tommy only just noticed the enormous telivision mounted on the living room wall, and pointed the remote at it, turning it on. _News station, tabloids, animal show, more news, product selling station, sitcoms station,_ Tommy craned his head around, looking at Adam, "How's everything going?"  
Adam glanced up, "Everything's fine," He replied cheerfully. Tommy nodded, turning back to tv. The Jerry Springer show was on, Tommy skipped a station that had the Rachel Ray show on it, and an old rerun of Friends. Giving up, Tommy shut the tv off.


	2. Watching you sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: Work in progress.  
> Extra notes: One instance of course language for comic relief.

Adam was having a really jacked up dream about ice cream, Kim Kardashian, Perez Hilton and ninjas that were secretly flash photographers, so it wasn't a surprise when he jolted awake. It took a few moments for him to remember where he was, hot and uncomfortable, face pressed against an ugly blue pillow case, but when he did remember where he was, he self consciously looked over his shoulder. Tommy was lounging on the sheets in baggy jammies, eyes half closed almost directly behind him. Adam turned back over, flicking his gaze to the digital clock. It said 2:04 AM. A pang of sympathy swelled in Adam's chest, Tommy must have been up since they settled into bed, at 11:45 pm. Adam debated things over, then decided to just go ahead and keep Tommy company. He didn't want to go back to sleep anyway, and dream about more shit. Adam made a loud groaning noise to let Tommy know he was awake, wriggling around. Tommy glanced up, grumbling "Hey there." Tommy stretched, turning over on one side to look at Adam. Adam smiled.


End file.
